I REALLY HATE BLONDES!
by dark-atrox
Summary: This story is like a sequel of my story, which blonde do you like, its rather the contrary this time!Its a ReiMina fanfic, just read it,, it won't hurt! har!har!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this piece of junk!

I have nothing important to say just that I'm totally bored and wrote this somewhat drabbles!

Minna, dozo!

* * *

"**I REALLY HATE BLONDES"**

By: atrox909

**CHAPTER I**

**--**

**"I really hate blondes"** the raven haired girl muttered as she turned her back from the blonde who's smiling widely.

**"Oh, don't be like that, Hino."** the taller girl walked behind Rei, tapping the girls shoulder.

The great Hino grunted, she was pissed off of Haruka. It was the ever first time she was defeated in her sport because of the dirty tricks by the blonde, worse she let it happened.

**"Just leave me alone....."** she replied, picked up her things and walked towards the exit of the vicinity.

**"Rei, I just did it because your father ask me and I know for the fact that you won't back down a bet."** the blonde revealed which made the stoic girl stopped at her track.

She glared at Haruka, giving her death glares,.... which made ordinary humans cower out of fear......but it was Haruka, famous for being a lady killer, no ordinary and not your average girl at all.

**"Common, Rei, it's just a date. It won't kill you...."** the blonde replied sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

**"Yes, just a date with Chiba Mamuro, and my ex-boyfriend."** she spat at the older woman sarcastically.

Last week, the handsome Chiba asked Rei to go out with him, a date. He wants her back to his life but our young Hino, of course, turned him down. The raven haired beauty has this set of mind....'once I broke up with you, means I do not want you anymore, not ever again.'

As for the persistent ex-boyfriend, he asked for help from Senator Hino and in turn the old Hino asked Haruka's help. That's why next weekend; Rei's going on a date with her ex-boyfriend.

**"Just bare with it..., Chiba's a good guy and I don't know why you broke up with him"**

**"If he's that great then why don't you date him instead.....and I'll have a great time with Michiru-san."** Rei continued, trying to piss off the blonde.

**"Try it and I won't hesitate to kill you, Hino."** the older woman said dangerously.

--

**--**

**Other side of the world:**

**"Honey, you sure about this?"** the woman asked worriedly.

**"Mom, I'm already 18, I'm adult now and to answer your question, yes, I'm sure."** the younger woman replied, smiling at her mother.

**"I want to see him, especially her. All my life, I know something's missing not just because of him but also because of her."** she continued as she brought her mother in a hugged.

**"I know and I'm sorry for keeping this to you all this time. I want to see her too but I'm afraid she would turn me away."** the mother replied, releasing her daughter.

**"Mom, I'm sure she would understand. And if she's not, I'll make her understand with all of my power." **the energetic girl replied.

'Flight 180 bound for Tokyo, Japan, please proceed now to gate 2'

**"That's my plane, I'm gonna miss you, Mom."** she gave the older woman a last hug and a peck on the cheek before leaving.

**"Minako......"**

The blonde looked back at her mother.....

**"Please take care of yourself....and if ever anything bad happens, call me." **the older woman said.

**"Yes, I will, definitely mom."**

**

* * *

**Hmm.......as for me, i like blondes! how about you, out there? well, ashley tisdale is pretty hot, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...blah! blah!

* * *

"**I REALLY HATE BLONDES"**

By: atrox909

**CHAPTER II**

--

**Tokyo High Dormitory lounge...,**

The great Hino was sitting comfortably at the couch, her arms folded against her chest....and to complete the picture of an annoyed person...she was scowling.

**"Rei....."**

**"Ami...."**

Mizuno Ami, her best friend, her classmate, her rival student of aiming the top 1 in the 2ndyear curriculum.

**"Let me guess,"** she put her index finger at her temple as if she was thinking, solving a puzzle maybe.

**"You lost to Haruka-san."**

**"Because I let her...."** she replied.

**"Then?"** the prim and proper woman asked, sitting beside Rei.

**"That's all......let's go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat."** standing up, not even looking at her best friend as she started to walk towards the said place.

Sighing lightly, Ami stood up, followed the great Hino.

**"Rei, wait up."**

Oblivious to the two prodigy 2ndyears, who were known for only mingling to students who are intelligent, a certain brunette was observing them, eyeing them, especially the blue haired genius.

When Rei was about to go inside the cafeteria.....

**"Rei-chan....." **

Rei's left eye twitched upon hearing the voice of a certain person she wish she'd never met……….her pace quickened to escape that certain person but…….

"**Mou, Rei-chan……"**

The elegant Hino suddenly felt a heavy weight on her back…..

"**Arrgg…."**

"**Get off me, you odango."** She hissed at the woman on her back.

"**But if I will do that, you'll run away. You've been avoiding me lately."** The girl pouted.

Noticing that their getting more attentions from the students present at the cafeteria at the moment, Rei detaches herself from the odango girl.

Meanwhile, Ami who was observing the two, smiled. She remembered the time those two meet for the first time. Rei, being the stoic and gloomy while the other one, being the ever energetic, a complete opposite. If its not for 'fate', those two would never meet nor look at each other or worse mingle with each other.

The genius blue-haired girl decided to break the two before they would start to bicker with each other again like every time they're together.

"**Gokigenyou, Usagi-chan….."** she said as polite as ever.

"**Ami-chan……good day to you too."** The blonde beamed energetically, launching herself towards the other girl.

"**Tsk! That's why I really hate blondes."** Rei muttered, looking at her bestfriend who was being hugged by the odango blonde.

"**Rei-chan meanie…..it just so happened that my hair was blonde."** Usagi reasoned out, hooking her right arm with Ami's.

"**Usagi-chan's right, Rei. It's not her fault if her hair was blonde."** Ami winked at Usagi.

"**Then dye it with another color….."** she said before walking inside the café.

"**Mou, Rei-chan……."** The blonde whined.

--

--

**At Narita Airport……..**

A certain blonde smiled widely the moment the plane she boarded landed 'the land of the rising sun'. Now at the airport, walking and dragging her luggage gracefully towards the exit.

"**Ojou-sama!"** she heard someone called her.

She looked back and saw a man in a black suit, a chauffeur. The man bowed at her while she eyed him curiously.

"**Yes? May I help you?"** she asked politely.

"**I was sent by your father."** The man replied shortly.

"**Where is he?"** the blonde asked.

"**Er…..he was busy as usual, ojou-sama. He said he will see you this evening."** The chauffer explained.

"**By the time being, please let me help you with your things so that I can take you to your dormitory."** He continued.

"**I see…very well, thank you."** She replied.

After a minute or two, Minako find herself sitting inside a white limousine. She sighed. She was expecting that maybe her father or sister would welcome her but neither one of them showed up. When she looked outside, she noticed that the limousine entered a very large gate, written at the side of the gate was 'Juuban High School". Her brows arched slightly as questions run through her mind.

"**Excuse me, but can I ask why are you taking me to a school?"** Minako asked.

The chauffer cough lightly, stopping the limousine at the side when they already reached their destination.

"**Well, ojou-sama…since your father is always busy and your sister rarely comes home…"** he paused.

"**and that you were already enrolled here like your sister, this is partly going to be your home for a while until the end of the school year." **

Minako's mouth fell open slightly, so not like her, very unladylike.

"**Is there anything you'd like to ask, ojou-sama?"** the chauffer asked politely.

Minako on the other hand composed herself. Looking at her surroundings, she smiled and looked at the man.

"**No, that's all, thank you…"**

* * *

and that's the gist of it....i guess!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Even if i want to own SM! I can't...

To all who read this somewhat short story and those who were kind enough to write a review and does not! Domo!

This piece of junk just pops out my mind and my hand itches to write it down! ow, thanks again to the reviewers, MinaRayeFan, hazumu-kun,jedicaro, if you think this fic is "omoshiroi"...sorry to disappoint you but it's not! lol dewa......

Dozo!

* * *

"**I REALLY HATE BLONDES"**

By: atrox909

**CHAPTER III**

**--**

'When I told myself that I would never get myself acquainted to another blonde, I was serious. The time I met the first blonde who happens to be my childhood friend, all hell break loss. That Haruka was something, very cunning and gets to my nerves every time I saw her face with her blonde hair poking out, well, fashionably which girls in our school all 'Kya!'. Flirting with them shamelessly. Gah! And now, this other blonde in front of me, this odango blonde….I don't even want to think about it.'

The great Hino who was sitting comfortably in the corner of the cafeteria, watching the odango blonde devour her food uncharacteristically. She grimaces at the sight before her.

"**Oi, you know, the food won't run away from you, so eat slowly."** The raven-haired genius said, her appetite loosing. Ami giggled at her two friends.

"**Mou Rei-chan, stop bugging me and just eat your own food."** The blonde replied, glaring at Rei whose brows rose slightly at the retort of her friend. Likely, no one dares to talk like that to our great Hino, well…..except Haruka, maybe…..

"**Usagi-chan…."** Ami said lightly, earning the attention of the odango blonde.

"**Hmm…..what is it, Ami-chan?" **

"**You know that eating too much could get you fat, right?"** the blue-haired genius said.

"**Leave her alone Ami, if that odango wants to get fat, its none of our business at all."** Rei added which made Usagi drop the sandwich with ham she was holding.

"**Rei-chan, hidoi…."** The blonde started to sob.

"**Tsk….as if I would fall for the blondes trick." **The great Hino replied, sipping at her soda, not minding the sobbing blonde.

"**But I heard that if you'll eat fast, then the food will get metabolized faster too, then I'll not get fat."** Usagi explained, receiving a blank expression from the two prodigies.

"**Yeah right!…..then eat for all I care."** the famous Hino spat.

"**Rei…"** Ami chided.

"**Alright…."** The raven haired ice beauty sighed.

"**Go on, you will not get fat as long as you will exercise to burn all the calories."** She added.

The odango blonde immediately stop sobbing, standing up and enveloping the unsuspected Hino in a bear hug.

"**What the….hey, let go of me….you'll get sauce on my uniform. Argh!."** The blonde-hater roared, trying to get herself out of the hug. Too late I guess, since her seifuku was already tainted with the mocking sauce in her sleeve.

The spectator blue haired girl was watching them with an amused expression. She haven't saw Rei all ride up like this before….except when Haruka visits them once in a while, teasing, pissing and taunting the easily get irritated stoic princess.

"**Look at what you did, you stupid-odango-blonde!" **the angry raven haired beauty shouted which made Usagi staggered back, releasing her in the process. The other students looks at them, when they saw it was their Rei-sama, they all stopped what they're doing to gawk at her.

--

Some distance away from our main characters, whispers could be heard, and it goes like this…..

"**Yada! Its that stupid-blonde again with our Rei-sama."** First unknown girl said to her companion.

"**I'm starting to hate her, she's been too clingy to our Rei-sama and all."** Second anonymous girl replied.

"**I know, she's not even one of the elite students here but still hanging out with Ami-sama and Rei-sama."**

"**Not to mention, I heard she failed at one of her subjects and force our Rei-sama and Ami-sama to tutor her."**

"**Urayamashi!!! She will be the top of my hate list now."** Both of them nodded and send some icy glares towards the poor blonde.

--

"**Rei, calm down…"** Ami said, patting her friends shoulder.

"**Now I have to go back in my room to change my uniform."** She said, her tone not angry anymore but firm enough to make the odango blonde cower out of fear.

"**Rei-chan….gomen"** The blonde mumbles.

Rei let out a sighed. Picking up a tissue and wiping her sleeve and without saying a word she left the cafeteria, leaving her two friends behind.

--

Striding with all her might towards her room which was located at the top most of the building, with an expression of wanting to kill someone, all the students she passes by bowed their head. Afraid to have an eye contact with her. Upon arriving at the said lifting machine she pushes the elevator button roughly.

"**What was that stupid blonde thinking?"** she mumbles to herself while the elevator slowly ascending.

"**She got sauce all over her face…then suddenly hugs me?"** she taps her foot on the floor.

"**I really hate blondes…."** Her tirade continues till she reached the topmost floor.

Using her key to open her room lazily, she entered her room to be greeted by a sight she never ceases to imagine would happen….

"**Please, not another one…."**

**

* * *

**hmm...im not a fast updater, if you've noticed.....and i do not tend to write a chapter long because im lazy!

sorry readers, you have to put up with it....haha


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own anything.......argh!

* * *

"**I REALLY HATE BLONDES"**

By: atrox909

**CHAPTER IV**

--

'With impulse, I just want to be in Japan immediately and I'm glad my mom let me. Without knowing I have a sister for 18 years then suddenly I already have, something stirred within me. I don't know what it was and I want to know that's why I came here.'

'My mom left Japan when I was still a baby, dad and her got divorce for some reasons my mom won't tell me. She told me that it wasn't yet the time for me to know such complicated things. But when? I'm old enough, I'm 18, already a young adult but of course I respected her decision and let the topic go.'

'I just have a one sole picture of my dad, he's very handsome, and his raven locks cut short it framed his perfect face. You can truly see in the picture how dignified and respectable man he is. For my sister, I don't know what she looks like; my mom didn't have a picture of her. That's expected since when they got divorce, my mom kept me and dad kept her. That is why I'm so dead curious what my sister looks like. Does she have long blonde tresses like me or a raven one, like my dad?'

**"Ahem…."** The dorm mistress coughs slightly.

**"We have arrived at your room, Minako-ojou-sama."** She said.

'As I've noticed, this school is a prestigious one. It was vast and has big buildings surrounding almost the area. This girl's dormitory alone is huge.'

Minako's ocular inspection of her new environment was interrupted by the intend cough made by the dorm mistress. She gave her most polite smile to her before replying.

**"I'm grateful for showing me in my room, miss…" **Minako trailed off, tilting her head slightly to indicate the older woman that she hasn't introduced herself.

**"Oh, my apology, Ojou-sama, you can call me Yasuda-san."**

**"Very well, thank you for all the kindness, Yasuda-san."** The blonde bowed slightly.

**"Now, I'm having some second thoughts if you and Rei-ojou-sama are really sisters."** The old woman joked; laughing flippantly which made Minako furrows her brows.

Upon seeing the newly arrived student's expression, the dorm mistress composed herself.

**"Excuse for my rude behavior ojou-sama, it's just that you are the total opposite of your sister."** Yasuda explains, earning yet a confusing look at her charge.

**"What do you mean, Yasuda-san?"**

**"Never mind it, Ojou-sama…..I was only humoring you. Come, let's go inside."**

That made the beautiful blonde even curious about her sister. Her total opposite? She brushes this topic aside as she entered her new room. Room is understatement, she thought. This was like a suite room of a five star hotel. It's big since it occupied the whole topmost floor of the building…or maybe half of it. There's a dining area and beyond it, a big kitchen that seems to be untouched. A living room area where guest would just lounge, not to mention a big flat screen TV and all…. Wait; was that a Wii game console? Further, there's a door ahead which possibly headed to the bedroom and another door which Minako reminded herself to check later on.

**"It's amazing…"** the blonde let out.

**"I know, Senator Hino's the one who made the top floor of this dormitory to be the room of Rei-ojou-sama." **Yasuda said smiling.

**"So, Rei's living here alone?"** she asked, testing her sister's name in her tongue.

**"Not anymore."** The dorm mistress smiled even widely.

**"So, if there's any problem just inform me and I'll gladly help you, ojou-sama."** The old woman said.

**"That would be all, Yasuda-san. I will call you if there's anything I needed." **The blonde replied, returning the smile.

**"You're going to start attending school tomorrow, good luck ojou-sama. I'll be off then,"** Yasuda bid her goodbye, bowing at the refined woman before her.

Now totally alone at the huge room, she walks towards at the couch at the living area, touching it and feeling the soft material against her skin when she noticed a rather large portrait across her. Her sapphire eyes widened at the art. It's a portrait of her sister wearing her uniform; her long raven hair was blown by the wind making her more enchanting at the picture. Involuntarily, she inched forward to have a better look at her sister's face. She was pale but extremely beautiful and her amethyst eyes were looking directly at her, as if piercing her well-being.

**"So beautiful….." **she muttered to herself.

The blonde was too focused in the portrait she didn't hear the main door swung open.

**"Please, not another one…."**

She heard someone said behind her, turning her back to see who interrupted her gazing, she gasped. The model in the portrait and the real thing stood before her with an annoyed expression in her yet beautiful face.

**"Rei…….chan."** the blonde whispers but unfortunately our great Hino Rei has a good hearing that's why her right eye twitched upon hearing the word chan.

The aforementioned 'chan' walks closer to the blonde, a meter away from her. She's not usually rude but she smirked upon finding she was taller. This made Minako fidgets.

**"I was informed by dad that a certain relative of mine would arrive. I was supposed to meet you tonight at dinner but since you're here and all and suspiciously in my room……"** she trailed off, noticing that the blonde before here was uncomfortable by her scrutinizing.

**"My name's Rei, Hino Rei."** The raven-haired beauty finishes her sentence with a straight face.

**"I see that you're not fully informed…" **Minako managed to find her voice; she was somewhat star truck at the beauty of her sister.

**"I just arrived and didn't mean to intrude in your room. I was directed here by dad's instruction according to the chauffer."** She continued, earning a questioning look from her sister.

**"Dad?"** Rei asked, walking much closer to the blonde, stopping a foot away from her by then she can already smell the sweet but elegant fragrance of the other woman.

Now that Minako was standing face to face with her sister, she can now look closer to its beautiful face. She smiled…

**"Yes."** Was the blonde's short reply.

**"And you said you're my what again?"** the Hino princess asked nervously but not showing it to the other.

**"My name's Minako, Aino Minako….and I'm what you call a sister, you're twin sister to be exact."**

The blondes reply rang through Rei's ear. Her sister….no, not just a sister but a twin sister. Her lips suddenly become dry and words ramble in her thoughts….it was like someone had set a bomb near her ear and all she could hear was the word sister. Her mouth slightly open, not believing what she heard.

**"Sister……I got a blonde….as a sister?"** she murmured to herself, she suddenly felt lightheaded and before she could do anything, she fainted………………….

* * *

review to the poor author....?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I like to own Sailor Moon!

* * *

"**I REALLY HATE BLONDES"**

By: atrox909

**CHAPTER V**

--

'Argh~! My head hurts. I was having this insane dream of having a blonde as a sister. Give me a break, my dad has a jet black hair, that's totally a ridiculous dream.'

Massaging her temple, our great Hino slowly open her eyes, looking directly at her white ceiling. Sighing, she got up lethargically and noticed the person beside her. She jumped away, startled. Then memories of her encounter with the certain blonde flashed back through her mind.

"**I guess it's freakin' real, not a dream at all."** She mumbled to herself.

Looking at her sleeping sister sprawled at the edge of the couch, with her elbows using as a pillow and to support her body, Rei noticed that the person claiming as her twin sister could pass up as a model or an idol. She's so beautiful that surely men could not find to refuse anything the blonde says or needed. And so, the raven haired princess finds herself staring at the sleeping beauty.

"**What the?! What Am I doing?"** she grunted, facing away from her sister then she remembered that she still wore the uniform with sauce courtesy by the odango blonde.

Finding it totally gross that she slept in with a dirty garment, she hurriedly walks towards her bedroom and straight to her walk in closet. Changing to more normal clothes rather than wearing another set of seifuku, considering she's already late and opted to skip class just this afternoon…..

When she went back to the living area, she found her sister already awake and sitting comfortably on the couch.

"**Rei….."** the blond stand up upon seeing the raven haired girl.

"**Aino, right?"** Rei asked, her face expressionless and noticed that the blonde flinched upon calling her surname rather her name.

"**Yes, but I would prefer you will call me in my name, Rei."** Minako replied.

"**Tsk! I will call you whatever I want."** Rei spat while the blonde was taken aback by the rude behavior of her twin sister.

Rei noticed the shocked expression painted at the blondes face so she continued.

"**Only those who are close to me are allowed to call me in my name and vice versa, if you haven't notice at all, were not close and for the record I do not accept you as my sister." **

Rei admitted it was the meanest thing she had ever said to anyone even if she was always mean to Usagi. She clearly sees that the blonde before her was shaking, keeping herself from crying.

"**I know its hard to believe that I'm your sister, but I'm really am."** Minako replied, looking earnestly to Rei.

"**Whatever……"** the raven haired wave her hand to brush off the topic being discussed.

"**As far as I'm concerned, I believe we're going to have a dinner with my dad later."** Rei said accentuating the word 'my dad'.

Without further ado, the great Hino left her sister behind, staring at her majestic back, striding out of her loft….

--

"**WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" **

The loud roar of Rei could be heard through the vicinity, glad that this so-called five star hotel was exclusive for them right now.

"**Rei, sit down."** Senator Hino ordered her daughter who was now standing and glaring at him, the young Hino obliged but the glaring continues.

"**It is as I've said; Minako is your twin sister. And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."** Her father said, he smiled when his eyes landed upon her other daughter.

"**Did I ever mention you really look like your mother, Minako?"** His smile broadened while looking at her blonde daughter.

"**Yes dad, awhile ago."** She giggled. Minako thought how a charmer her dad is, no wonder her mom fell for him.

"**Argh! Just kill me now."** Rei muttered, rolling her eyes.

"**Rei, why is it hard for you to accept Minako as your sister? She accepted it, so why don't you?"** Senator Hino inquired.

"**Because she's freakin' blonde."** The raven haired girl bolted up from her seat yet again and suddenly realized how stupid her reason was.

"**I mean….she's totally not so alike you or me."** Rei explained still standing, her hands clenching the edge of the table.

"**You haven't seen your mother that's why your saying things like that."** Her father replied.

"**And I'm not planning on meeting her or whatever."** She quickly added with a serious face. Minako on the other hand sit still, she felt helpless while her father and twin sister are on each other throats.

"**That's enough, Rei Hino. You're being unreasonable-"** But before the senator could finish his sentence, Rei already turned around, kicking the chair behind her and left without saying anything.

The old Hino sighed and gave his other daughter a dejected look. **"Minako….I'm sorry about Rei, she didn't mean what she said."**

Minako shook her head softly**. "It's alright Dad, I totally understand why Rei acted like that. It's not an everyday occurrence for a bomb to drop to her like that."** the blonde smiled reassuringly.

"**But still, that girl needs to learn a proper manner. So, Minako, please be patient with your sister."** the raven haired man held his daughter's left hand, squeezing it gently.

"**Of course, Dad. I will."** Minako replied.

'_I will do with all my power for her to like me, to accept me as her sister and most of all, to recognize my mom as her mother too. I did not just give up almost everything I had back in London just to be brushed off by you, by you Hino Rei.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** If i own sailor moon, i'd be rich by now

* * *

"**I REALLY HATE BLONDES"**

By: atrox909

**CHAPTER VI**

**--**

'When I said I really hate blondes, I do mean it. They totally ruined my day, my entire day! Firstly Usagi, just a schoolmate blonde who's really annoying. I don't even know when we became friends. Secondly, Haruka, the boastful blonde I've ever met. She easily gets under my skin. She knows what buttons to push to tick me off and she's my cousin. And lastly, buckled up and behold, newly added in my list, Aino Minako. I thought Haruka was the worst 'cause she's my cousin and all but this, this is beyond I imagined. My sister, my twin sister and she's blonde. Did I mention blondes ruined my day?! I guess it's not just my day at all but my life too….'

"**Ojou-sama, we're already here."** The chauffer interrupted her thoughts, her thoughts that full of murdering people that has blond hair.

Walking out at the so-called family dinner, not to mention the unnecessary argument she had with her father drains the energy of our young Hino. And being in a foul mood, she closed the door of the limousine with a huge bang, making the poor chauffer winced at the sound.

When she reached her room and was about to open the door a thought occurred to her.

"**Great! Just great…."** She muttered to herself sarcastically.

She remembered that from now on, she's going to share her own loft to her blonde sister. She scowled and closed the door.

"**I can't face her tonight." **

With that, she strode back to the elevator and pressed the floor where her bestfriend resides….

--

"**Rei?"** adjusting her glasses, she looked at the great Hino with a scowl painted to her face.

"**Ami, could you bare if I stayed for the night?" **Rei asked, still scowling.

"**Of course, Rei. You know I wouldn't say no.**" the blue haired genius smiled at her friend.

"**It's just that, I have a friend over too."** Ami laughed lightly.

Rei thought it's not just her lucky day, month or year? There, sprawled at the center of the room is no other than Usagi, the annoying blonde. Sleeping so peacefully as she drools at Ami's pillow.

"**Give me a break."** Rei let out a sigh, putting her arms at her hips while looking at the sleeping girl. She just can't handle blondes right now; it's sore to the eyes.

"**Sshh…..keep it down Rei, you might wake her up."** Ami said while looking lovingly at Usagi who mumbled something at her sleep.

"**Why is that odango here, anyway?"** she asked her bestfriend who motioned to her to sit down at the couch beside her.

"**You know Usagi, she needs our help if not she's going to fail."** The mousy girl explained, playing at the long raven hair of her friend with her fingers.

"**You mean, your help not mine. I don't help blondes."** Rei scowled again though the thing Ami doing to her hair soothes her a little.

"**I know that already Rei-chan, but you still help her."** Ami smiled at Rei's expression. She knows that Rei was always saying she hates blonde but still putting up with their friend and sometimes hang out with Haruka.

"**But what brought you here? Dinner with your father didn't go well?"** the blue haired girl asked. Bringing her hand down to her lap that was touching with Rei's hair.

"**Dinner with Dad and my sister didn't go well."** Rei replied, earning a confused look from her bestfriend.

"**Rei, you don't have a sister."** Ami knows too that every time Senator Hino scheduled a dinner with Rei, her bestfriend became agitated not a joker.

"…**.."**

"**Rei….?"** Sensing that her bestfriend was not joking at all, the girl genius deducts all the possibility how Rei had a sister all of a sudden, considering she knows the Hino family very well.

"**Before, I don't have a sister, but now I do."** Rei explained, meeting her best friend's eyes

"**What do you mean?"** Ami inquired, holding the intense and serious gaze of Rei's amethysts eyes.

"**Making the story short, it turned out I have a twin sister. Like the old movie crap, dad and her got divorce, dad kept me while she kept my sister." **

The explanation is simple and easy to understand but Ami didn't miss the 'her' and 'she' that Rei used to refer her mother. Ami knows that the mother thing issue is a very sensitive topic to the great Hino so she just let it passed for now. She'll wait until Rei is ready to talk about her.

"**Oh well, wow. Isn't it great to have a sister, most of all a twin sister?"** Ami said; disbelief and look of surprised written all over her face. _'Please, not another hard-headed like Rei, she thought'_

"**I wish it was but it wasn't."** the raven haired girl responded, easing herself more comfortably in the couch.

"**Why not?"** she looked at her friend who looks like carrying the world on her shoulders. Rei's brows are knitted and she has this blank stare ahead.

"**Because Ami, she's blonde."** Was her plain reply to her worrying bestfriend.

Ami mentally slapped her forehead. Of course, this was Rei they're talking about. The issue of having a sister is brushed aside because the said sister has blonde hair, making the situation more difficult. Oh Rei, you incorrigible Rei.

"**Ami, did you hear what I just said?"** Rei looked at her bestfriend who's looking at her incredulously.

She adjusts her glasses and takes a deep breath before responding to her friend**. "What's her name?"** was not supposed to be her reply. She should reprimand Rei for being so selfish and childish and top of it all, being so unreasonable.

"**Huh?"** the great Hino was taken aback; she sure does not expect that reply from Ami.

"**Her name?"** she cannot do that to Rei, because Rei doesn't like to be preach……not yet.

"**Aino Minako…"** she sighed yet again. Rei felt that all God and Goddess are against her.

"**Sounds familiar….."** _'Mmmh..where did I heard that name, Ami thought'_

"**Anyway…please Ami, keep this a secret. I don't want everybody to know that I have a sister especially a blonde one."**

"**Of course Rei, if you say so…"** Ami replied, smiling at her dear friend, struggling not to force any morals to the great Hino.

Little did they know, a certain rabbit is eavesdropping their not so private conversation…

* * *

**Note:** Dont afraid to push the review button! it wont bite you....te-hee~ until then!


End file.
